helloprojectfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Shimizu Saki
Shimizu Saki (清水佐紀), nata il 22 Novembre 1991 a Tokyo, è una cantante di J-pop della famiglia dell'Hello! Project. La sua carriera inziò nel 2002, quando superò le audizioni per l'Hello! Project Kids. Da quel momento in poi ha continuato a cantare in gruppi composti da membri dell'Hello! Project Kids come le Berryz Koubou e le ZYX. Attualmente è il capitano delle Berryz Koubou. Biografia ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2002 Shimizu Saki superò le audizioni per entrare nell'Hello! Project Kids. Successivamente, fu selezionata come membro e capitano delle Berryz Koubou. Come membro del gruppo, partecipò al programma radiofonico'' Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki!. Nello stesso anno, recitò uno dei ruoli principali nel film ''Koinu Dan no Monogatari, al quale parteciparono anche le Morning Musume e altri membri dell'Hello! Project Kids. 2003 Saki fu selezionata come nuovo membro delle ZYX, un gruppo formato da cinque membri dell'Hello! Project Kids e Yaguchi Mari delle Morning Musume, che aveva il ruolo di mentore. Rilasciarono due singoli: Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH e Shiroi TOKYO. Il gruppo rimase attivo fino al 2004, quando Saki e Tsugunaga Momoko furono scelte come membri delle Berryz Koubou. 2004 Tutti i membri dell'Hello! Project furono riuniti nel gruppo H.P. All Stars che produsse un singolo, ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL!. Questa canzone è considerata il tema dell'Hello! Project. 2006 Il 31 Dicembre Saki si esibì nella 57° edizione del Kouhaku Uta Gassen come ballerina di supporto delle Morning Musume nella performance di Aruiteru, insieme al al resto delle Berryz Koubou, le Country Musume e le ℃-ute. 2008 Saki divenne un membro del nuovo gruppo High-King. Il primo singolo del gruppo fu "C\C (Cinderella\Complex) per promuovere Cinderella the Musical delle Morning Musume. 2009 Tsunku, il produttore dell'Hello! Project, visito il Sud Corea per annunciare nuove audizioni. Alcuni membri dell'Hello! Project lo accompagnarno: Shimizu Saki, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, Qian Lin e Yajima Maimi. 2012 Il 25 Luglio fu annunciato che Shimizu e gli altri membri dell'Hello! Project Kids avrebbero recitato nel musical CAT'S♥EYE, basato sul manga Occhi di Gatto. Inoltre, diventò un membro del gruppo Cat's♥Eye 7, formato per promuovereil musical. Nell'Ottobre del 2012 fu annunciato che Saki serebbe stata un membro di un nuovo gruppo, le GREEN FIELDS insieme a Mitsui Aika e Miyazaki Yuka. Profilo *'Nome': Shimizu Saki (清水佐紀) *'Data di nascita': 22 Novembre 1991 (21 anni) *'Soprannom': Saki-chan, Shimi-chan, Sakitan, Saki, Captain (キャプテン), Cap (キャプ), Shimi-Ham (しみハム) *'Gruppo Sanguigno': O *'Città natale': Tokyo, Giappone *'Altezza': 151cm (4'11") *'Segno Zodiacale:' Scorpione *'Segno Zodiacale Orientale:' Capra *'Marche/Stilisti preferiti:' MARY QUANT, GARCIA MARQUEZ, Samantha Vega *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Membro **2004-01-14: Membro delle Berryz Koubou *'Anni nelle Morning Musume:' 9 anni *'Colore nelle Berryz Koubou:' **'Giallo' (2005-2006, 2009-presente) **'Viola' (2007-2008) **'Verde' (2007) *'Colore nelle Cat's♥Eye 7:' Rosa *'Parola preferita in inglese:' "WANT!" *'Colori preferiti:' Giallo, bianco, viola scuro e azzurro *'Animali preferiti:' Il suo cane che si chiama "Kurumi" *'Specialità:' Ballare, incrociare gli occhi, spedire e-mail velocemente *'Punti di forza:' Essere allegra, pensare ai sentimenti degli altri, essere positiva e ridere spesso *'Punti deboli:' Cambia opinione troppo spesso e non riesce ad alzarsi presto *'Hobby': Collezionare figurine *'Abitudini': Guardarsi allo specchio mentre balla *'Fiori preferiti': Girasoli *'Film preferito': "One Piece" *'Manga preferito': "Atanshinchi" *'Parola preferita': "Doryoku" (sforzo) *'Stagione preferita': Inverno *'Cibi preferiti': Gelato, yakiniku, zuppa di miso della mamma *'Cibi che non le piacciono': Verdure e anguille *'Materia preferita:' Matematica (per adesso) *'Canzoni preferite:' "White Love" delle SPEED, "Nagai Aida" di Kiroro, "Orange" delle SMAP, "Kiss" di Juliet, "FANTASTIC BABY" dei BIG BANG, "Rainy Blue" di Shimizu Shota *'Gruppi Hello! Project': **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **ZYX (2003) **Berryz Koubou (2004–) **High-King (2008) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) **BeriKyuu (2011-) **Cat's♥Eye 7 (2012) **GREEN FIELDS (2012-) *'Gruppi da concerto:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–) *'Gruppi misti:' **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Altri:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Mix Gatas (2006) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–) Domande e Risposte *2010.01 Nation Junior Magazine (Thailandia) :1. Qual è il tuo obiettivo?: ::Essere la N.1 in classifica. :2. Come ti vedi tra 50 anni?: ::Sarò una 68enne felice e in salute. Singoli Berryz Koubou *Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai *Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! *Piriri to Yukou! *Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ *Koi no Jubaku *Special Generation *Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? *21ji Made no Cinderella *Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai *Jiriri Kiteru *Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND *Munasawagi Scarlet *VERY BEAUTY *Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba *Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi *Dschinghis Khan *Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance *MADAYADE *Dakishimete Dakishimete *Seishun Bus Guide/Rival *Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama/Ryuusei Boy *Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! *Maji Bomber!! *Shining Power *Heroine ni Narou ka! *Ai no Dangan *Makeruna Wasshoi! (Bekimasu) *Aa, Yo ga Akeru *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (BeriKyuu) *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) *Chou HAPPY SONG (BeriKyuu) *cha cha SING *WANT! *Asian Celebration *Golden Chinatown/Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi ZYX *Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH *Shiroi TOKYO GREEN FIELDS *Boys be ambitious! *Tokainaka no Kare H.P. All Stars *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! High-King *C\C (Cinderella\Complex) Cat's Eye 7 *CAT'S♥EYE Eventi Individuali 1° Evento (2008.06.18) *Te wo Nigitte Arukitai (手を握って歩きたい) di Goto Maki *Yume Naraba (夢ならば) di Abe Natsumi *Dokki Doki! LOVE Mail (ドッキドキ！LOVE メール) di Matsuura Aya 2° Evento (2008.09.16) *Aitai Kedo… (会いたいけど...) delle Berryz Koubou *Ii Koto Aru Kinen no Shunkan (いいことある記念の瞬間) by Morning Musume *Natsu Remember You (夏 Remember you) by Berryz Koubou 3° Evento (2009.04.30) *Kioku no Meiro (記憶の迷路) delle High-King *Himitsu no U.ta.hi.me (秘密のウ・タ・ヒ・メ) delle Berryz Koubou 4° Evento (2010.01.26) *Kimi ga Iru dake de (ダイアモン) delle Pucchimoni V *Umbrella delle Tanpopo＃ *Chocolate Damashii (チョコレート魂) di Matsuura Aya *100kai no KISS (100回のKISS) di Matsuura Aya *Ai no Suki Suki Shisuu Joushouchuu (愛のスキスキ指数　上昇中) delle Berrz koubou 5° Evento (2010.06.02) *Ima Sugu Kiss Me (今すぐKiss Me) delle Lindberg *Bravo☆Bravo delle Buono! *DIAMONDS delle High-King *Manatsu no Kajitsu (真夏の果実) delle Southern All Stars *Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (友達は友達なんだ!) delle Berryz Koubou Photobook Photobook Individuali *2011.01.12 Shimizu Saki Photobook Digitali *2009.10.23 Berryz Koubou in Hawaii (Berryz工房 in HAWAII) (Saki version) *2011.03.22 Rainbow Berryz (虹色ベリーズ) (Saki version) *2012.07.31 My Lovely Dogs (con Fukumura Mizuki e Tamura Meimi) *2012.08.29 Leader Set (リーダー集合) (con Takahashi Ai, Yajima Maimi e Wada Ayaka) Photobook dei Concerti *2008.01.04+2008.01.27 Hello! Project 2008 Winter *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Discografia Canzoni in Gruppo *2006.07.05 Halation Summer (Coconuts Musume cover; con Tsugunaga Momoko e Sudo Maasa) *2007.08.01 Sprinter! (con Natsuyaki Miyabi) *2008.09.10 Baka ni Shinaide (con Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina e Sugaya Risako) *2008.09.10 Ah Merry-go-Round (con Tsugunaga Momoko) *2008.09.10 Yume wo Hitotsubu ~Berryz Kamen Ending Theme~ (con Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa e Kumai Yurina) *2010.03.31 Yakimochi wo Kudasai! (con Tokunaga Chinami e Sugaya Risako) *2012.02.22 Atarashii Hibi (con Tsugunaga Momoko e Natsuyaki Miyabi) *2013.01.30 Koi Itoshiki Kisetsu (con Natsuyaki Miyabi e Sugaya Risako) DVD *2011.01.12 SAKI Altri Lavori Film *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) (come Nomura Chika) *2004 Promise Land ~Clovers no Daibouken~ (Promise Land ~クローバーズの大冒険~) *2005 Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2 Yukizora no Tomodachi (ふたりはプリキュアマックスハート2　雪空のともだち) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (come Matsumoto Masami) Programmi TV *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010-2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011– Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012– Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) Drama *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Anime *2009 Inazuma Eleven (イナズマイレブン) (voce di Hori Michiko) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2004–2009 Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席!) *2009– Berryz Koubou Beritsuu! (Berryz工房 べりつぅ!) Teatro *2011.06.29~07.03 Taishou Roman Haikara Tantei Aoi Ruby Satsujinjiken (大正浪漫ハイカラ探偵王青いルビー殺人事件) *2012.09.22~30 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) *2012 Joshi Rakugo (女子落語) *2012 Akasaka Dance Dance Dance (赤坂ダンスダンスダンス) Magazine *2010.02.02 Asia Plus Vol.54 April Issue (con Tokunaga Chinami e Kumai Yurina) *2011.05.14 Confetti Vol.078 (Tanaka Reina e Sudou Maasa) *2011.12.19 Hello! Channel Vol.7 (con Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi e Tsugunaga Momoko) *2012.07.02 Hello! Channel Vol.5 (con Takahashi Ai, Yajima Maimi e Wada Ayaka) *2012.09.29 Wai Wai Thailand Vol.142 (con Kumai Yurina e Sugaya Risako) Curiosità *Ha un fratello più grande. *La sua band preferita sono gli SMAP. *Colleziona lettere dagli altri membri e dai compagni di classe e monete da 500 yen per comprare regali a sua madre. Preferisce le lettere alle e-mail. *Suona il piano sin dall'asilo. *E' stata la leader più duratura di tutto l'Hello! Project in quanto leader delle Berryz Koubou da ben 9 anni. *Adora i maialini. *Dopo la Graduation di Umeda Erika nel 2009, è diventata il più anziano membro dell'Hello! Project Kids. *E' l'unico Capitano nell'Hello! Project. *E' stata il membro più basso delle Berryz Koubou fino al Maggio del 2006, quando è diventata più alta di Tsugunaga Momoko di 2 cm. *In un DVD delle Berryz Koubou, Saki ha dichiarato di voler visitare tutte le case dei membri del suo gruppo. *E' una delle migliori ballerine dell'Hello! Project, ed è spesso nei sub-gruppi delle senpai più brave. *E' molto amica di ogni membro delle Berryz Koubou, specialmente di Tokunaga Chinami e Natsuyaki Miyabi. *E' una buona amica di Yaguchi Mari, Yajima Maimi e Umeda Erika. Ancora oggi chiama Mari "sorellona" e la stima molto come modella. *E' stata molto amica di Murakami Megumi, in particolare quando erano nelle ZYX. *Il suo nome è stato attenuto dalla combinazione della prima sillaba del nome di sua nonna, "Sa", e di sua madre, "Ki". *La sua canzone per le audizioni è stata "Te wo Nigitte Arukitai", ma ha cantato "Ii Koto Aru Kinen no Shunkan" durante le selezioni. *Ha un cane che si chiama Kurumi. *Durante una gita alle Hawaii ha condiviso la stanza con Tokunaga Chinami. *Fa parte del "Nonbiri Trio" insieme a Natsuyaki Miyabi e Kumai Yurina. *Nel suo 3° Evento Individuale, ha messo alla prova i membri del suo Fanclub con un questionario di 10 domande. *E' spesso chiamata Cappuccino perché ha un suono molto simile a Capitano (in giapponese Capitano può essere detto kyaputen mentre Cappuccino viene tradotto come kyapuchi-no). *Saki è il secondo membro più anziano dell'Hello !Project member, la prima è Michishige Sayumi (23 anni). *Tokunaga Chinami ha detto che Saki è molto disordinata quando hanno condiviso la stanza alle Hawaii. *Da Sono ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~: la sua materia preferita è la matematica mentre il suo piatto preferito è la carne alla griglia. *Sta cercando di far crescere i capelli. *Dopo la Graduation di Niigaki Risa si vociferava che Saki sarebbe diventata la leader dell'Hello! Project, diventando il primo membro dell'Hello Project Kids a riuscirci, nonché la prima leader a non far parte delle Morning Musume. Il 19 Agosto le voci si sono rivelate infondate dato che la nuova leader è stata Michishige Sayumi. Titoli Onorari Link Esterni *Profilo Hello! Project *Blog Ufficiale Categoria:Berryz Koubou Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiMaSu Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiSuJ Categoria:Hello! Project Kids Categoria:Membri Categoria:Leader Categoria:ZYX Categoria:GREEN FIELDS Categoria:BeriKyuu Categoria:H.P. All Stars Categoria:High-King Categoria:Cat's♥Eye 7 cs:Shimizu Saki de:Shimizu Saki en:Shimizu Saki es:Shimizu Saki fr:Shimizu Saki